Memoir's of a Kuchiki
by Ladypadfoot1
Summary: Memories of Kuchiki Byakuya his fights, his love and his soul.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Fanfic

Title: Memoirs of a Kuchiki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach it belongs to the one and only Tite Kubo.

Characters: Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia, OC

Pairings: Kuchiki Byakuya/Hisana

Rated: General/Romance

Summary: Memory's of Kuchiki Byakuya his fights, his love and his honors.

**Chapter 1: Lone soldier**

Without opening his eyes he could hear the wind gently caressing the back of his neck, the sound of the trees dancing with the breeze, the fragile cherry petals falling down and touching the surface of the pond. The sun was awakening from the dark starry night, rising slowly higher leaving a glint of sunlight through the windows onto the wooden floor. He spent the time motionless, waiting he thought, but waiting for what? He grabbed the hilt of his katana and looked at it for a long moment; it seemed like it was just yesterday the soul in his Zanpakutō told him her name and how he protected his first love.

_Senbonzakura_ he whispered softly.

-Flashback-

Hollow's were appearing everywhere in every corner of the forest. -This was 2 years later after his parents died-. He was an adolescent now. This was his first time that he had to encounter a real hollow, but he wasn't scared and we was sure that he wasn't going to run away like the rest of his comrades. He may not know the name of his soul slayer and his shikai, but his greatest strength for now was kidou spells and shunpo steps. When he was 8 years-old, his father thought him that he should never back down in a fight. "Listen and remember well son…there are two kinds of fight, we must_ always_ know the difference; fight to defend life and fights to defend pride."

As he awoke from his father words. A huge hollow appeared behind him, he quickly dogged it with shunpo steps and went behind the hollow and moved his hand in a manner, focusing all his spiritual energy while chanting the proper incantation;

"_Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu! Shinri to sessei, tsumi shirame yume no kabe ni wazuka ni tsume o tate yo!__"_

"_Hadou no sanjuu-san Soukatsui!"_

A big blue energy ball blasted from his hand hitting the back of the Hollow and it disappeared in to a thin dust. Caught off guard, a hollow shot a red ball that hit him straight on the shoulder and he landed on the ground. There was a hole in his left shoulder, blood was leaking everywhere. He tried to get up, but his body was too numb, he couldn't move. "No…."he told himself, "I am not going to die, not here and not now!" As he was struggling to get up, more blood was coming out of his wound.

_Oh get up pathetic fool! You're a Kuchiki aren't you? What would your parents says if they saw you like this"! _hissed the dark feminine voice behind him.

Surprised, he spun around to see the strange yet beautiful woman standing behind him. She was probably the most beauteous woman he had ever seen, porcelain skin with rosy cheeks, long graceful pink hair, with bewitching emerald green eyes, wearing a silky black and pink kimono, and that every step she took sakura flowers were growing out of her dress. The sight of her was breath taking.

"Who are you? came a nervous reply from Byakuya.

"_I am a part of you, as much as you are a part of me" _answered the beautiful woman with a soft tone in her voice.

"You are the soul of my zanpakto aren't you, what is your name?" questioned the young Byakuya.

"_My name? You actually think that I shall give you my name so easily? Ha! Don't make me laugh, you know i am a very fair, regal and most of all patient person; you aren't yet fit for me to lend you my abilities dear"_

Offended that she said that he wasn't "fit enough" he asked "What do you mean I am not fit enough!? Since child I have been training very hard and I am the youngest student in advanced class-"

The pink haired woman waved her hand in a dismissively way.

_Fine, I admit it then, you do have natural talent and courage__ kid, but the power you possess now; this is nothing. You could have so much more than this……. _

"What must I do in order for you to give me your name?"

"_You must prove to me that you are worthy, you may have strength and knowledge Byakuya, but do you have spirit?" _she asked leaning on a tree.

At the same time, the same Hollow that hit him on the shoulder came flying straight towards him letting out a cry of anger. Again he killed the hollow the same way as he attacked the other one with shunpo and kidou spells.

"_My, my you can't always possibly rely on your kidou spells now do you?Sigh aaahh I feel like I am being ignored." _

He's brows furrowed in confusion "If I prove myself worthy then, will you tell me your name?"

"_Maybe, well shall see…But for now I must leave you Byakuya but most importantly don't forget what I told you before. I want you to become one of the most notorious shinigami ever in the Gotei 13 and that everyone shall remember our names! Ignore what the councilors in the Kuchiki clan says. Goodbye dear we shall meet again very soon perhaps."_

Before he could say a protest, she disappeared from view leaving sakura petals on the wet grass, and he found himself facing the trees in the forest. He glanced behind him to check if there wear any hollow's that were going to attack. All of them were destroyed. He took a deep breath, while walking under a huge old oak tree, burying his face in his hands. The voice of that woman was echoing in his mind over and over.

_-Worthy_

_-Spirit_

_-notorious shinigami_

_-Have so much more….._

This sent chills running down his spin thinking about her words, Byakuya knew that in order to know her name that he must follow her wishes. This is also want his parents would want him to do.

* * *

Ten years later, Kuchiki Byakuya was promoted in the 5th division. He was sitting at his desk doing paper work -family finances-. While working he felt a light breeze in the room coming from the window and the scent of flowers wandered in the air. Byakuya looked outside the window to see the first cherry blossom bloom from the tree. 

"It's the first day of spring" he told himself.

"Byakuya- sama!" screamed one of his comrades in the 5th division his name was Akira Wanajima he was in 7th seat.

"What's wrong?" asked Byakuya.

"A Menos Grande was spotted in the real world this morning; the captain wants you and me to go defeat It." said Akira

"Fine" said Byakuya.

Byakuya rose from his chair, for the first time he was going to attend his first Menos Grande mission. But just before leaving he grabbed his sword and stared at it intensively like if waiting for a soul to come out. Nothing came unfortunately.

* * *

The rain was pouring hard on the ground, making the solid forest into a swamp; he and Akira had arrived from the real world. Where they saw the Menos Grande, they both had overconfidence grins on their face. 

"This is our chance Kuchiki-san, which one of us that kills the Menos first will become vice-captain or even better a captain of the Gotei 13. And it's for sure that it's going to be me!" said Akira.

But before Byakuya could reply anything, Akira had run straight ahead, using a Destructive spell as he approached the Menos. A huge red explosion was hit on the creature, leaving the Menos unaffected. The Menos looked down stupidly seeking for the person who was responsible for the intrusion. And it saw Akira.

The creature grabbed Akira, crushing all his bones in his body and slowly eating its prey ripping him into pieces with its teeth.

The Menos turned and saw Byakuya, its eyes staring at him with hunger. Now alone on the battlefield, Byakuya shunpo himself behind the Menos. In able to make a surprise attack, he began to cast every Kidou spell he knew at the beast.

_Still using Demon spells I see…_

Her voice was annoyingly light for, compared to the situation.

"If you intent to help, then you are most welcome, but if you do not intend to help, then I would suggest you to please be quiet."

_If you say so….._

Byakuya let out an annoyed sigh.

_You know for a long time you haven't needed of my assistance, I know because I have been watching you for a very long time Byakuya. You are one of the youngest rank seat officer there is, and you were able to wield a sword before you entered the Shinigami school_._ You are more powerful than most Shinigami will ever be with their sword. And yet you have the absence of a shikai. So why aren't you able to defeat this monster now?_

"But-"

_You are born as a Kuchiki weren't you? _

"Yea-"

_Now start acting like one!_

The Menos Grande was walking towards him and using his energy creating a red ball called Cero.

_I want you to annihilate him!_

He grabbed his sword gripping the handle tightly in his hands, hearing her words echoing in his mind, urging him to go. The winds were pushing him violently, but he did his best to ignore it. Arriving at its feet, he was suddenly knocked away by the powerful force and was sent crashing down the trees and smack against a huge pin tree. Blood was trickling down his face.

_Get up fool!_

His whole body was covered in mud and blood – the color of crimson mixed with brown-.

_God…Must I do everything myself!_

Suddenly his body rose from the ground like if an invisible force lift him up.

The sword in his hand was shaking violently, as his muscles were trying to regain control.

_Let go of the blade._

But how-

_The time has come to set me free._

He nodded; looking into his blade he sees her emerald green eyes as she looks into his. A smug grin was placed upon his face.

_Call me out with "Chire" and I shall scatter into the winds and cut all you enemies._

_Listen boy and listen well…._

_My name is Senbonzakura._

He had held her close to his face, whispering to her like the caress of the wind.

"Chire Senbonzakura"

_Yes!_

In a vibrant pink flash, the blade disappeared.

_A lone soldier awakens the soul in his blade, long awaiting for freedom_.

A/N: So how was it good or bad? I'm currently updating chapter 2 right now. I'm not that great when it comes to writing "fight" scenes, I did try my best with this one. It was pretty odd using Japanese words in a English story….Oh yeah here's the translation for the incantation: "_O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!_" for the second one: Way of Destruction Number 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****My beautiful cherry blossom**

Months later it was winter. Byakuya was finding himself dragged everywhere from one meeting to another with the councilors, each one repeating the same rules over and over again about family duty, bringing honor to the family, becoming a captain, the usual speech… "_If only I was free from these cursed duties!" _he thought. But he was not free and he couldn't, seeing that he was the only child of the Kuchiki family, and he was expected to follow many of the rules.

Once Byakuya arrived at the meeting place, a servant came out nervously and bowed. "Kuchiki-sama, this way please" As the servant pointed down the hallway on his right. He followed the path down the hallway and stopped in front of a big oak door. A pair of golden handles was turned by a servant and the doors were pushed open, revealing a long table with numerous people seated around it. All of them stood and bowed to Byakuya. He bowed in return courteously.

As the meeting went on, just about he was going to go insane about family duties; he spotted a young girl outside the window. He found himself staring at her beauty, not paying attention much to the conversation that was going on around him.

She was a beautiful young woman, a rare beauty found in the dreck of Rukongai. She had dark brilliant blue eyes, with dark ebony hair. Her background was plain to him, she wore dirty rags that hung loose on her small body, and she was walking bare foot in the dirt.

For a moment, Byakuya didn't even notice that his jaw was dropped in a slightly undignified manner as he stared at the beautiful girl.

"Uhh Kuchiki-sama is everything alright?" asked one of the councilors.

He snapped out of his reverie by the sudden disturbing voice.

"H-Hai, my apologies please continue what you were saying"

When he looked outside the window again the girl suddenly vanished.

"_Must have been a dream_" he thought.

* * *

Byakuya was staring blankly at the pile of paper that sat on his desk. - Work that he was ordered to do by the councilors-. He was just sitting there, never touching a single sheet of paper, just lost in thoughts. He couldn't get the image of the girl out of his mind, ever since he saw her.

"_My little Byakuya is in love I see?" _came a dark voice in the back of his mind. Suddenly a dark silhouette was standing in front of him walking towards the oversized desk.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Why did she always have to come at the worse of times? He thought.

Unfortunately Senbonzakura never cared whether she was welcomed or not. That's what annoyed Byakuya the most her stubbornness.

"_Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. You should of seen your face when you saw her, you were practically drooling"_

"I am NOT in love and I was certainly NOT drooling! How can I fall in love with someone that I never even spoke too?"

"_You never know, say… do you believe in love at first sight?" _she asked.

Byakuya could not comprehend how anyone would fall in love at first sight. It only happened in fairy tales right? From young, Kuchiki Byakuya was ever taught was that emotions are for the weak. He had always believed that it was true. Ignoring the question he sighed moving his back facing towards her. Byakuya didn't have time to be talking about feminine things, there were much more important things to do now then talking about that.

"_Well…?" _she said playing with a strand of her pink hair.

Knowing that the conversation could no longer be ignored he turned around to face her and wore his usual expressionless mask.

"No, love is only a nuisance." he answered coolly.

"_If you say so…But do not pretend to a love Byakuya dear for love is not ours to command" _before he could even reply she disappeared leaving sakura petals on the wooden floor.

Byakuya ignored her last comment and wanted to get back to his work but the temperature in the office was starting to get unbearable. The air around him was getting thick and humid. The atmosphere was muggy which was worsening Byakuya's gloomy mood. And the work he was assigned to do was not getting any smaller. He got up from his desk and decided to take a stroll outside of the household.

It was midnight were the moon was illuminating the sky and the stars were all spread among the land. Now at least he would be able to have a nice lone walk without being bothered by Senbonzakura he thought.

As he was walking down the path he heard a beautiful voice coming from the river bank. He spotted a young girl sitting on the riverside. The moonlight was shinning on her, revealing her left profile only showing her pale skin and large piercing blue eyes. He took a few steps without making any noise only to get a closer look of the young girl. It was then he realized that she was the one that he saw outside the window. Her voice was soft and melodic.

_If I can be granted just one wish _

_I wish to see you again and sleep next to you_

_Without regrets, my eyes are only on you_

_My beautiful cherry blossom_

_You don't know yet, how beautiful you are_

_Whether you're sleeping or awake,_

_You just dream of being the best, don't you like yourself?_

_You only live in everyone's expectations_

_You don't know what you want, but you can't stop wanting _

_Ever since that time, I just want to meet you again._

_If I can't meet you before my world ends _

_Please let me sleep next to you. Any place will do_

_My beautiful cherry blossom_

_In this long dream I sing loud. So that you can hear me_

_My beautiful cherry blossom_

Her voice drifted away on that last note, for some reason he felt like the song was directed towards him. Eyes wide and breath-taken, he couldn't stop but stare at her, she was so beautiful. Byakuya found he needed to catch his breath.

Byakuya glanced down on the ground, and discovered that his feet were urging him to walk towards her. He then obeyed his feet and kept approaching silently closer to her. Now he was standing right next to her, his heart was beating fast. He didn't know what to do but just stare at her. That was when she noticed him.

"Do you know what happens when winter melts?" she asked quietly, that sent warm shivers down his spine.

"It melts into water obviously" he frowned. _Is she mocking me?_

"No you're wrong, when winter melts it turns into spring of course. I love spring since that's when the cherry blossom starts to bloom" she said looking peacefully into the water.

The petite woman turned her head and smiled at him. Byakuya could not do anything but stare back. Her words made his heart melt.

"My name is Hisana, what is you name shinigami?" she asked.

He swallowed. "My name is Kuchiki Byakuya…"he answered looking into her piercing blue eyes.

"So what brings you hear Kuchiki-sama?" she asked, with great courtesy.

"I-I was talking a walk…" he answered quietly that Hisana almost had to strain her ears to listen. _Why did he answer the peasant woman? _He thought. Hisana smiled back with delight, glad to know that he answered her question.

After a few minutes passed by Hisana stood up and bowed to him. "I must be leaving Kuchiki-sama, goodbye it was nice meeting you"

She began to walk away, just when he thought he regained control, his mouth shot out.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked.

Hisana's eyes widened as she turned to stare at his face. She was surprised that he even wanted to see her again.

"Yes, I will be back at the same place and same time" she answered smiling back.

She turned around and continued to walk away. Byakuya stayed still staring at her. _What was he thinking!? _It's not like he would come back anytime soon. But he had an urge to do so.

Byakuya then realized that he fell in love. Not with a peasant he thought, but with a goddess.

_Senbonzakura was right, love isn't ours to command._

A/N: Sorry if it took a long time to update this chapter. It's not my fault I tell you school's been killing me! I'll try to update faster the next chapter. Now I'm currently working on another fanfic which is about Ichigo/Rukia story. N'wayz hope you enjoy this one. Please be gentle in the comments :). Happy holidays everyone !


End file.
